Fifty Shades of
by FireCatcherr
Summary: Ana has started her job at SIP. In this part she ignores Christians order of not going out for drinks with her coworkers and goes anyways. She never planned on getting that drunk, she didn't even realize that she was drinking something that strong. Ana gets into trouble, big trouble. Is Christian going to save her before something terrible happens.


The sun shone through the window forcing me awake. I turned over in the soft touch of the silk sheets. I could smell his sweet scent, only he wasn't actually here it was the smell of where he once was. Christian wasn't here; he was in a meeting at work of course. I sat up checking the clock. It was almost eight. _I don't want to go to work._ I slipped out of bed and instantly became light headed. _Slow down Ana. _I made my way quickly to my closet; I had to be at work in half an hour. Slipping on a gray skirt and white button up blouse, I grabbed a simple pair of black hills and grabbed the keys to my Audi.

I thought about last night the whole car way. The way Christian made me want to melt every time he touched me. My flesh was still hot from where he kissed me, my body sore from him inside me. I parked the Audi and pushed the elevator button. _Focus Ana you're at work. _I pushed the thoughts of Christian out of my head. Jack was already at work in him office, when he saw me he smiled and waved. I returned the smile taking a seat at my desk. "Morning Ana, did you have a good night?" I had an amazing night actually, but I couldn't tell my boss that.

"Yes I did." He smiled taking a seat on the edge of my desk.

"A couple of us are going out for drinks tonight why don't you join us, it will be fun." It did sound fun, but I don't think Christian would like the idea of me going out with a group of guys.

"I'll have to check." Jack's smile faded he knew I was talking about Christian.

"Well I hope you can come, it really would be fun." He placed his hand over mine and smiled. I pulled my hand from under his gently trying to be casual. Once Jack was gone I took my phone from my bag and sent Christian an email.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Drinks

**Date:** July 5, 2011 08:40

**To:** Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

I have been invited for drinks tonight by my boss. I would like to go and I'm informing you I will not be available tonight.

Ana

* * *

Oh I hope he doesn't get to mad. It's just drinks and I won't be alone, there will be other people around. I'll invite the girl at reception. I closed my email and returned to my work of editing the manuscript I was given.

Two hours had passed. I'd nearly finished the editing of the manuscript; I stood up grabbing my bag and leaving my desk. I headed down to reception to say hi to the girl and then grab some food. "Hello Mrs. Steele."

"I told you to call me Ana." She smiled.

"Right, sorry. Are you heading off to lunch?" I nodded.

"Would you like to join." She grabbed her bag tapping the shoulder of her partner.

"I'll be back in twenty." The other girl nodded.

We went to a small café restaurant down the street. As we waited for our food I checked my phone, I had one email from Christian.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Drinks?

**Date: **July 5th, 2011 10:50

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Mrs. Steele,

I do not approve of you going out to drinks with your boss and other men. I would highly suggest you come back to the room and spend the evening with me. Do you really think it wise to go out for drinks?

Christian Grey

CEO with drink issues

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I figured he wouldn't have approved. But I had made my decision I was going out, at least for a few hours. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"No, why?"

"My boss and some others are going out for drinks want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'll just wait for you after work." I smiled taking a sip of my tea and grabbing our to go bags.

Back at work I took a seat at my desk. Jack walked over taking a seat on the edge of my desk again. "Can I bring a friend tonight?" he smiled and nodded.

"Of course, we are going to Pete's just down the street from here." He wrote down the address and returned to his office.

The next few hours went by quickly. Before I knew it was time to leave. I finished my final page of the manuscript and set it on Jack's desk. I shut my computer down and made my way towards the elevator. Claire was just packing up when I got there. "Ready?" she nodded grabbing her purse and following me out. Pete's was only three blocks away so we decided to walk. The guys were already there and had ordered. I checked my phone once before going in, I had no new emails or messages. "Ana!" Jack waved us over. I took a seat between Jack and Claire. I ordered a simple beer not wanting to have too much to drink.

I think three hours had passed, I wasn't really sure. My head was a little fuzzy; I ended up doing shots with some of the guys and Claire. She had a bigger effect with them then I did, she was giggling and hanging onto two of my coworkers. Jack tapped my wrist nodding me towards the bar; I guess he wanted to get more drinks. I walked over with him but instead of going to the bar he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a door in the back. He locked the door behind us sealing me from getting out. "What are you doing?" my words were slurred and I could barely stand up. Jack moved closer to me putting both his hands around each of my wrists.

"Shh. Don't worry you're going to enjoy this." Jack whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. Unlike the effect Christian had on me Jack was the opposite, his kiss didn't make my entire body feel hot, it made me sick. I tried to free my wrists from his grasp but he was to strong. He pushed me closer against the wall until my body and his were nearly touching. He moved his leg in between mine and pushed his knee up. "Stop." I tried to scream but my voice was too weak. Jack laughed against my neck. His lips found mine, I closed my lips tight trying to make it clear I didn't want or like this.

Jack didn't seem to get the idea he kept forcing his way on me. He'd moved both my hands into one of his pushing them above my head. His other hand slowly made its way up my shirt. I tried to scream but his lips were there to stop it. "Now Ana don't do that." Jack smacked me to the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. He took my wrists and tied them together with a piece of what I think was rope. I was on my back my hands above my head. Jack was on top of me making it hard to breathe normal. "Just hold still, this is going to feel good." Jack grabbed my shirt lifting it up until I felt my breasts were no longer covered. I closed my eyes tightly trying not to cry. _Christian I'm sorry._ Jack began to work his way towards my skirt, his hand was on the zipper when the door slammed open. I opened my eyes, my sight was blurry all I could make out was a tall male. I closed my eyes again; the pressure on me was taken away. My body was lifted from the ground and pulled close to a warm body.

He smelled so good. I heard a car door close behind me; I opened my eyes again my vision becoming clearer. "Drink this." I took the glass from Christian; it was water cold and refreshing against my dry throat.

"Christian I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't talk just drink." I did what he said and finished the water. Christian pulled me close to him brushing my hair.

I woke in the morning my head throbbing with pain. I sat up; I was in Christian's bed alone. I was in my bra and underwear, I through on one of Christian's shirts and went to the kitchen. "Good Morning Mrs. Steele." Mrs. Jones smiled at me offering me a cup of tea. I took the tea and a seat the island table.

"Where is Christian?"

"In his study, Mrs. Steele." Mrs. Jones replied placing a plate with pancakes in front of me. I ate the pancakes quickly while Mrs. Jones cleaned the Kitchen. Once I was done I placed my plate in the sink letting it soak with the others and headed for Christian's study. My head was still throbbing. Christian sat at his desk reading some papers.

"Hi." I spoke quietly. He looked up from his papers, placing them in a neat pile and putting them in a folder.

"Hi." He was angry I could hear it in his voice. He walked over closing the door behind me. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I was only planning on having one beer and then leaving." He sat on the edge of his desk pushing a hand through his hair.

"Of course you weren't thinking. Ana I told you I didn't want you going. God Ana he was ready to have sex with you." I wanted to scream I know at him, that I was there. I didn't want to think about Jack touching me it made me sick. "He touched you Ana, he touched you where only I get to touch you. Do you know how mad that made me?" I couldn't do anything. He walked over to me grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips. He took his other hand whipping a tear from under my eye that I didn't realize was there. "Christian I'm so sorry." I choked the words out through tears. He pulled me close to him wrapping his arms around me; his lips kissed the top of my head. "I was scared Ana. I didn't know where you were and you didn't answer your phone." I didn't have my phone on me. He placed his hands on the side of my head forcing me to look up at him. His lips found mine this time.

Heat filled my body making me want more. He picked me up and set me on top of his desk. "I want you here." He unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off my shoulders. I wrapped my legs around him as he unstrapped my bra pulling it off my body and dropping it to the ground along with my underwear. It was my turn now; I removed his shirt revealing his chest, the chest I was not allowed to touch. Then he pulled down his sweats stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. He reached into one of the doers pulling out a condom. He removed his boxers rolling the condom. "I'm going to take you now." I felt my breath begin to speed up and he slowly eased into me. I groan loudly. It feels deeper this time as my legs are wrapped around him. I groan again as he circles his hips. He repeats this a few times slowly pushing in and out of me. "You feel so good," he groans. "With me this time," he murmurs in my ear, and my body begins to quiver.

"Christian please," I beg. I want him, my body wants him.

"I want you sore, baby," he murmurs, "I want you to be reminded that I've been here, only me. Every moment tomorrow when you move you'll think of me." he kissed my neck.

I groan.

"Please, Christian." I can't take this.

"Tell me Ana, tell me what you want." I groan again. He eases in and out of me slowly, circling his hips again.

"You Christian, I want you." I whisper.

He increases the rhythm, and his breathing picks up the rhythm. I grab his biceps as the pace picks up making my body go crazy. I can feel a gathering deep inside me. Christian is moving hard against me making my body quiver. "Give it to me, baby." He groans through gritted teeth. His breath quickens as he pushes in deeper. I become all body and spiraling sensations. I give in, I let go for him. Christian give one final push, and them completely and utterly I'm gone.

I'm lying flat on his desk, he props himself up on his elbows still inside of me. "You are truly amazing Ana." He kisses me brushing the hair from my face. "But don't even do that again," he looked at me sternly, and I nodded pulling his face to mine and kissing him deeper this time.


End file.
